Happy Halloween
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Zero finallly deilvery Kaname first born.


Happy Halloween

Warning: Child Birth, Genderbend, Happing Ending, Happy Belated-Halloween, Sucky Spelling, Crappy Grammar, and OC

Summary: Zero finally gives birth to their first child in most interesting way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight except the OC.

/

"Zero, when are you going have to my nephew?" Yuuki asks as she lean on Zero's couch looking thought baby magazine.

"I don't know, Yuuki" Zero said she walk in eating carrots "plus you're not the only one who asking."

"Who else is asking" Yuuki asks in curious tone peeking from the magazine. "The Vampire Hunters Society and The Council" Zero said seether through her teeth. Zero was only 8 months pregnant and The Vampire Hunters Society and The Council were getting anxious because this child can bring peace between the two societies.

"Should you getting ready for My Party?" Yuuki asks as pop out her seat as she ran to the door.

"I'll get to it." Zero said as she wave off Yuuki.

"I'll see you later Zero." Yuuki shout as she left Zero and Kaname Mansion.

"So were going to my baby sister party." Kaname whispers in Zero's ear as he hugs her from behind. "Geez don't scare me like that, Kaname." Zero said as she jumps a bit.

*Later on that Night*

"Welcome everybody!" Yuuki shout as she open her door letting everyone in.

"Yori! I love you're costume!" Yuuki shout as she hugs her old friend. Yori was dresses as pirate. "Thank you, Yuuki" Yori replay "love you're costume too". Yuuki was dresses as pink bunny.

"I can't wait to see Zero-chan and Onii-san costume." Yuuki said in curious tone.

*Back Home*

"Were late, Kaname!" Zero shouted as she waits down stairs with red hood and basket along with light blue dress under the red hood.

"Coming down, Honey" Kaname shouted as race down the stairs, putting on wolf mask and gloves. Kaname was wearing flan shirt and rip jeans.

"Are you ready, Wolf?" Zero asks with smirk.

"Ready what about you Little Red?" Kaname asks adding small chuckle.

"I'm good I can be. Ugh." Zero replay in wince in pain.

"What the matter, Dear?" Kaname asks in worry tone as he holds his wife.

"I thing baby is coming." Zero replay in pain as she went into fetal position. "Quickly take me to the hospital, Kaname." Zero said as she tries to get back up. Kaname quickly drove to hospital.

"I need help my wife is about go in labor." Kaname shouted as he tries to get assistance. Nurse and doctors race over to help king. Zero was quickly put into delivery room.

"Kaname" Zero panic as she push into delivery room/operation room.

"I'll be right here, Zero" Kaname shouted as he wait in the waiting room.

Kaname grab his phone and called his sister.

"Hello?" Yuuki answer as she picks up the phone.

"Hey Yuuki I can't make to the party Zero delivery our child." Kaname said waiting for the scream.

"WHAT!" Yuuki shout. Kaname quickly pull his phone away from his ears.

"I'll be there in heart beat." Yuuki replay as she hangs up on the phone.

*Back with Yuuki*

"Excuses me can I get your attention." Yuuki said on the microphone. Everyone look back younger Kuran. "I have to leave my brother's wife is about to give birth. You may continue." Yuuki said as she turn off microphone and quickly race towards the door she was stop by Yagari and Yori.

"Were coming along with you Yuuki" Yori explain as she step aside.

"Alright let's go!" Yuuki shout as she throws her right fist in air.

*Back at Hospital*

"Big Brother" Yuuki shouted as race to her brother side.

"How is she doing?" Yagari asks the nurse as he took his seat next to Kaname.

"For right now she doing fine just in pain" Kaname answer as he pace back and forth.

"Kuran" the doctor asks as he step out of the delivery room.

"Yes" Kaname as look at the doctor.

"Is she alright?" Yagari asks looking at the doctor.

"She is fine also I want congratulate Mr. Kuran you have health baby boy." Doctor answer as he step side. Kaname was the first to enter the room to see his wife holding their son.

"Hey there handsome look at your son" Zero said with smile holding out their son. He has father hair but his mother eyes.

"He is beautiful." Kaname replay as he holds their son.

"What are you going to name him" Yuuki asks looking over nephew.

"I was thinking Haruka. If you don't mind Yuuki or Kaname" Zero asks.

"I don't mind Zero" Yuuki said as she looks over big brother "I don't mind at all." Kaname answer holding his son.

With that Haruka Kuran was born.

/

A/n:

Sorry for short ending. Along with crappy grammar, sucky spelling and long wait for post. One more thing no flames.


End file.
